


What Did You Just Say?

by Alexiel (Stormess)



Series: Life With Loki [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light angst (like really light), Loki's gonna be a dad, No Smut, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Unplanned Pregnancy, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormess/pseuds/Alexiel
Summary: Based on the prompts: "Ending up pregnant and having to tell Loki because it's his." And also based off of a comment from a friend "do a thing with lokixreader where they're not really dating but just having sex and then she gets pregnant and it all gets serious from there."Reader and Loki have slept together a few times, and while they're not really dating each other, they agreed not to see other people while they had whatever this was between them. All that changes when she finds out that she's pregnant and has to somehow tell Loki that he's going to be a father.





	What Did You Just Say?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what really happened with this fic. I was working on it in my head and then it just sort of took on a mind of it's own once I started typing. o_o So it's a little angsty and a little fluffy. I know Loki isn't 100% in character, but I tried!
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT REPOST, REDISTRIBUTE, OR TRANSLATE THIS WORK ANYWHERE ELSE WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION FIRST.

Shock.

That was the first emotion to hit you when you looked down at the one word with eight letters that was going to change your entire life.

Disbelief followed the shock, and you had grabbed your phone, keys, and purse before hauling ass out of your apartment in Stark Tower. There was no way you were going to believe what you'd just seen, not yet at least. You were a rational woman, as well as a scientific one, so you were chalking it up to faulty equipment.

You all but run by Steve, Nat, and Thor on your way toward the exit, leaving two of them puzzled and one of them suddenly curious.

“Y/N, are you okay?” Steve called out in typical Captain America concern as you paused at the huge glass doors and looked back at him.

“I'll answer that when I actually have an answer, Steve.” You said back to him before stepping through the door that FRIDAY opened for you automatically.

You really had no idea how to answer the 'are you okay' question right now because you weren't even sure if you were going to be okay. How could you know the answer to something like that when you weren't even sure, one hundred and fifty percent sure, that the thing was right.

An hour and a half later, thirty store-bought pregnancy tests and three full scans from FRIDAY, you were sitting at the table in the common room. A full mug of now cold coffee sitting between your hands as you stared out the window in a sort of numb terror over this change in your life. It wasn't like you had planned on getting pregnant, god no, that had been the absolute furthest thing from your mind.

You lived for the thrill of the missions that you were able to catch with the team, and this was definitely going to bench you until well after this baby was born. That much you could be certain of when Steve and Tony found out, which wouldn't take long you suspected. But it was still absolutely unthinkable that you could have possibly ended up pregnant when you had taken reasonable precautions.

Okay well, you hadn't exactly used condoms, but you were on the pill and you'd even made an incognito trip to the hospital for a morning after pill just to be certain. Yet here you sat, staring stupidly out the window and wondering how you were going to handle this little issue. How you were going to break it to the team that you were benched for the next eight to ten months. Or better yet, how you were going to tell the father of this child that he was going to actually _be_ a father.

Swallowing back the urge to throw up at the fear that rushed through you, you took a shaky breath and closed your eyes, “I'm such an idiot..”

“I don't think you're an idiot, you're actually one of the smartest people I know.” Came Steve's voice, making you jump and knock your mug over as you whipped your head around to look at him with wide eyes.

Frowning a little, he grabbed a towel and came over to the table, kneeling down to mop up your mess before cleaning the table as well.

“I'm so sorry about that, Steve...not usually like this...” You murmured as you glanced away from him and sat back down with a heavy sigh.

Tossing the towel into the sink across the room, he dragged a chair over beside you and sat down, leaning over and putting his arms on his knees as he looked at you, “No you're not, and that's what's got me worried, Doll. What's wrong?”

Lifting your gaze to his only deepened his frown when he saw the fear in your eyes, “You're not going to like what I tell you, Steve...”

Smiling a little, he reached out and put a hand on your shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze, “Doesn't mean I won't try to help you, Y/N. But you gotta tell me what the problem is before I can help.”

Tears stung your eyes, but you blinked them back as you shifted in your chair and looked away from him, “I'm pregnant.”

You could have heard a pin drop in the room as the two of you sat there, Steve just staring at you like he was waiting for you to tell him you were kidding. When you stayed silent, he sucked in a breath and dropped his hand away from your shoulder, leaning back in his chair a little. He gave you a long, very long, look before he let out the breath he'd been holding.

“Alright, I didn't expect that. I'm going to assume that you're a hundred percent sure about that or you wouldn't be this upset.” He said softly before meeting your gaze with those deep blue eyes, a warmth in them that had always been there for you.

Steve smiled a little and leaned back over so he could take one of your hands in his to offer some comfort, “Gonna assume it's someone we know, and you don't have to tell me who it is. But have you told him yet?”

You shook your head and squeezed his hand firmly in your own, trembling a little as you shifted uncomfortably, "I don't...I don't know if I can tell him, Steve."

Tilting his head a little, he let you squeeze his hand as his brow furrowed at those words, “Doll, you've got to tell whoever it is that he's a father. That's not something you can keep secret, especially not with someone on the team.”

“He's not...not exactly a part of the team.” You murmured as you finally let go of his hand and curled in on yourself a little.

That had his attention as he thought over what you'd said before you watched those blue eyes widen in absolute shock once he put the pieces together. Oh, your Captain was a smart man, much smarter than most people thought that he was, and you knew that he knew who the father was.

“Jesus Y/N...are you...are you sure it's him?” He asked cautiously, to which you answered with a sharp look that told him all he needed to know about that answer.

“Sorry, I just...you can't hide this from him. You need to tell him before he hears it from someone else.” Steve said somewhat firmly, almost in his Captain America voice, and you felt your stomach roll at the thought of that talk.

“Am I interrupting something?” Came a voice from behind you that froze you where you sat, your heart racing as your e/c eyes widened just a little.

Giving you an apologetic look, Steve pushed his chair back and stood up before he turned to look at the newcomer in the room, “Not at all, we had just finished talking. Y/N, I'll see you later.”

You wanted to reach out and cling to Steve as he made it clear he was leaving, stepping around your chair and walking toward the doorway of the common room. Pushing yourself up from your chair, you turned to look at the man left standing there.

Loki was watching you with that critical eye he had, trying to figure out just what was going on here before you had even told him. He was gorgeous as always, his dark hair falling near his face as he crossed the room to stand in front of you, which only increased your heart rate to the point where you felt like you might pass out at any second.

“You look incredibly pale, are you alright, Y/N?” He asked quietly as a frown pulled at his features, reaching out a hand to brush against your cheek.

The two of you had a somewhat complicated relationship if it could even be called a relationship. You weren't exactly dating, but you were sleeping together, exclusively. But really that had only happened three times, and it was only the third time where the two of you had been too frantic to worry about condoms. Why would you when you had been on the pill and had even gone to get the other one afterward?

You were worried that when you told him, he was going to leave, or who knew what really. To be fair you didn't know him at all, other than his name and what you knew from his attack on the city. The only other things you knew were what he liked in bed, so you had absolutely no clue how he was going to react to hearing this.

“Y/N breathe.” He stated firmly as your vision swam and he gripped your shoulders, giving you a slight shake, enough to jolt you into sucking in a breath.

Now he truly looked as concerned as he could manage as he kicked out the chair and guided you to sit in it before he knelt down in front of you. He was so tall that you were still eye level with him like this, and you could see the concern, but also the caution in those green eyes.

For a few moments, everything was quiet as he waited for you to speak, to tell him what was going on. You were scared though, not just of his reaction but also of the idea that you were going to be a parent. That you were going to be responsible for another life, one that was helpless and would depend on you for everything for quite a while. That should be enough to scare anyone witless honestly.

“I'm pregnant." The words rushed out in a brief moment of bravery before you even had time to realize what you'd just done.

Loki jerked back like he'd been shot, his eyes somewhat wide as he gazed at you with his lips slightly parted, “What did you just say?”

Tears welled up in your eyes as you took a shaky breath and slid the chair back, standing up and turning away from him to look out the window. Your arms curled around yourself protectively as you struggled not to cry over this, you wouldn't let these increased hormones get to you.

“I said I'm pregnant, and it's yours, Loki. You don't have to do anything, I can handle it.” You said as firmly as you could manage, even though you knew you were trembling as you stood there.

There was no way in hell you could handle having a kid all on your own, but you weren't about to show that kind of weakness. This child was Loki's, but that didn't mean you were going to force him to be present if that's not what he wanted. Your own father had resented your mother for making him stay when he hadn't wanted to, and you had seen the damage it had caused. You would not do that to your own child, or to Loki.

No matter what he'd done in the past, you hadn't ever hated him or wished ill of him, and you weren't going to start now. So you had done what you felt was right, giving him the chance to walk away if that's what he wanted to do.

“Can you, Y/N? Can you truly handle having my child growing in your womb? The child of a monster...” Loki murmured just beside your ear as he came up to you, placing his hands on your shoulders as your eyes met his in the glass of the window.

Shaking your head, you turned to look at him over your shoulder, “You're not a monster, Loki...not to me.”

He almost sneered as he turned you to face him fully before dropping his hands away, his pale skin starting to fade to blue as his eyes turned crimson.

Your eyes widened as you looked at him, breath caught in your throat as he changed right before your eyes. Thor had told you that Loki was adopted, but you hadn't thought that he would be a different race entirely. His eyes were hard, guarded as he looked at you silently as you took in the sight of this form, this true form of his.

After a moment or so, you shook your head and reached out toward him as your e/c eyes met his red ones, “This doesn't make you a monster, your choices define you, Loki, not where you came from.”

The look in his eyes changed then, almost softened as he reached out to take your wrist and pull it forward to press against his chest. It was just like the first time the two of you had acted on your desires when he'd caught you in his room on Thor's floor of the tower. He was cool to the touch before his magic hid that form away again, warming his skin beneath your hand.

“Does it not frighten you to know what you will birth into this world?” Loki asked quietly as his hand dropped away from your wrist, still keeping himself guarded.

It was almost like he was testing you now, waiting to see if you were serious, or if he needed to steel himself for what your choice might be. But that only made your decision easier, it was clear that he was somehow hoping that you would accept this, accept him.

“Of course I'm scared, Loki. I'm a lowly human, pregnant with the child of a god who I know nothing about, and this was not something either of us ever thought would happen. I don't know how to be a mother, but I do know that I'm keeping this baby even if you don't want it...” You finally said after a little more thought on your words before actually speaking them.

Swallowing a little, you offered him a bit of a smile as you moved your hand away from his chest and hugged your arms around yourself. He looked torn between running like hell or breaking down, maybe both.

Instead, he reached out and pulled you to him, curling strong arms around you as he pillowed your head on his chest, “You're a bigger fool than I am.”

Huffing out a laugh, you brought your arms around the god to hold him to you as relief flooded through your body, making you weak from the feeling. He held you up though, making sure not to let go for even a moment, almost tender in his actions. Or at least as tender as Loki knew how to be at this point.

“I thought we established that when I came back the second time.” You commented back to him, causing a low chuckle to rumble in his chest as one of his hands reached up to brush over the back of your head.

“I'm a frost giant, taken from my home by Odin during the war. I was left in the temple alone, the son of the Jotun king, Laufey...” Loki's voice was quiet as he started to speak, telling you of his past as he held you there with him.

It wasn't an ideal start, and it wasn't love, not yet. It was what you were, two beings brought together by desire and now held together by a desire of a different kind. A desire to maybe, just maybe, find some kind of happiness and a sense of belonging. A sense of family that neither of you has ever truly been able to feel. And maybe with time, you could also find love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT REPOST, REDISTRIBUTE, OR TRANSLATE THIS WORK ANYWHERE ELSE WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION FIRST.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Piece By Piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483423) by [Alexiel (Stormess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormess/pseuds/Alexiel)




End file.
